


Murderous Fun

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Ball-gag, Bit Gag, Blow Job, Bondage, Boxing, Cock and Ball Torture, Forced to come, Handcuffs, Ice-Cubes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Penis Plug, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spider Gag, Strict Bondage, blindfold, deprivation, dildo, flogger, forced to piss, head harness, hood, leather straps, nipple suction, prod, ropes, spreader bar, straightjacket, white noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: John Watson is on holiday in Scotland. He is too curious and inspects the field his car has broken by. He has seen something strange in the distance when leaving his car to check the damage. And he finds neatly arranged body parts.He calls the authorities and the police arrive with DC Gregory Lestrade leading the investigations. They are attracted to each other at once and things happen...
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt without Sherlock Holmes. This is only about John Watson and Greg Lestrade. Something entirely new, at least for me. I have never done it before but am very interested to hear if you like it. Please, do comment!

The rented car broke down right in the middle of nowhere. John Watson, actually Dr Watson, a retired army doctor, had left his last B&B right after breakfast waving good-bye to the landlady. It had been quite a nice stay, quiet, nice people to talk to. He was on a round-trip through Scotland and was now on his way up north. The landscape was changing again and he was still buffed by it. It was beyond beautiful. He sighed and let the car roll over the few points of grass on his left.

He looked at the fuel sign and found it still at a quarter. He was not stupid. He knew there must be enough fuel left to reach his next B&B. It wasn't smoking out of the hut and the car hadn't made any weird noises at all. So what the bloody hell was the problem? He swore loudly into the landscape and kicked against the tire several times. It helped a bit.

Then he smelled it. A thick, disgusting scent wavered around and he wrinkled his little snub nose. It smelled of decay, rotten flesh, sodden leftovers. He knew how these things smelled. He had done several tours in Afghanistan. But perhaps it was only a dead animal, roadkill? Left behind to die and forgotten? It must be such a large animal compared to the smell. 

The sun shone down brightly and he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He only wore a tee and a pair of faded jeans cut off below his knees. Also his hiking boots which he didn't want to carry around in his overloaded backpack. He looked into the ditch close to the car and found nothing whatsoever. He wondered if he should look further into it. Curiosity killed the cat and he jumped over the small puddle of water and stood on the field. He looked around some more and his eyes set on a blinking piece of something on the ground some fifteen metres away from his position. He checked on the car again but it wasn't in the way. He fixed his stare on the blinking thingy again and started to walk closer.

Some minutes later he found himself staring at several pieces of a human body. He saw a hand, an arm, a foot, the toes, some fingers. Not all of them, he had counted them already. Everything was covered in little bugs he didn't even know the name of. Right in the middle of everything sat the head. The eyes were closed and the hair was blowing in the light summer breeze. The blinking thingy had been a watch still tied around a bony wrist.

Everything looked like it had been arranged. The body parts were around the head. It didn't look they weren't just dropped out of a sack or something. He looked around and found no footsteps close to the corpse. He looked at the parts again, this time a bit closer. They looked as if they had partly been ripped off. Bones were showing, clearly broken. At some parts were bite marks and bits had been chewed off. Or gnawed off? A few parts looked as if they had been hacked or sewn off with something old and rusty and well used. He had seen many things during the war. But never something like this.

He swallowed. He needed to drink some water. He needed to call the police. He turned around and looked over the field. In the distance, he could see a church and on his left were some trees. He thought he saw something moving but the sun shone very bright and he had to blink several times. Then it was gone.

He shrugged and went back to his car. He called the police and told them where he was parking. He was told to wait and wait he did until the police cars arrived.

***

There was one civil car between the many police cars and the ambulance. A man exited and walked up to him. He slid down the hood of his car where he had been sitting on. He checked him out. He was rather good looking. The man looked him up and down while approaching him, too, but more worried than interested.

“Hi, I am Detective Inspector Lestrade. Did you call the police about the body parts?” He couldn't but shrug at that.

“Well, since I am the only civilian here, it would have been me, wouldn't it?” He made a step back and he winced inside. Wrong.

“Are you feeling well?” Ah, this was better. He needed to be in charge. He could work with that.

“What do you think? I found rotten body parts!” He leant in closer again. Good.

“I am sorry. Did the meds talk to you? Have you seen them?” He slowly shook his head and just looked into his eyes. Beautiful deep brown eyes.

“No, they just arrived one minute before you. There wasn't time yet.” He gently placed a palm at his back and shoved him forward. Normally he would have said something. But now he wanted something. That's why he just followed him and let himself be guided to the back of the ambulance where he sat down. The meds looked into his eyes and asked the usual questions. And he gave the usual answers. Yes, he felt nauseated. Yes, he was cold and clammy. A red shock blanket was placed over his shoulders and a cup of both awful smelling and tasting tea was given to him. He politely thanked the meds and got up. The DI was still by his side waiting to ask his questions.

As soon as he stood, he made himself sway a bit and closed his eyes. Then he exhaled and drank the tea. He pulled the blanket closer around himself and looked up into his eyes. He had come closer again and his arm hovered behind him.

“Are you sure you are up to it?”

“Up to what?”

“Me questioning you.”

“Can't be worse, can it?” And he gestured towards the field. He smiled thinly and got a pack of fags out of his jacket. Greedily John eyed the pack and at once the DI offered. Happily he took one and he lightened it for him.

“Here we go. It normally helps a bit.” He smiled back at him.

“Thank you, DI Lestrade. Let's walk a bit while you are questioning me.” He nodded and they moved back to his car and ahead while they talked.

“What exactly are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?”

“I am on holiday. I am visiting Scotland. I am going from one B&B to the next. Sometimes it is an inn or even a proper hotel. I am on my way up north now. The last night I stayed a few miles north of Aviemore and I wanted to eat some miles up north. Then my car broke down. I got out and the smell hit me.” The DI looked him up and down.

“And you decided to look what was smelling that bad.”

“Yes, I did. No one would have come if I only reported something smelly.” He had to smile.

“No, of course not. You are right. I am sorry.”

“You will find evidence of me being close to the parts. I had a closer look.” He made himself shudder. He had been bloody fascinated, this was a hell of a story for his vacation blog.

“What are you doing for a living?” Surprised he looked at him.

“What?”

“Well, you show curiosity when other people would have just left again. You saw rotten body parts, cut off, molested, whatsoever. You didn't even vomit and you are definitely not in shock.”

Obviously he wasn't acting good enough. Fuck. He thought he had him. He could stop that now. He was getting a bit angry again.

“I am so sorry, Detective Inspector, that I don't behave like a typical witness. I am not in tears and shivering down on my knees. Oh, and I didn't even vomit on your evidence. Do you want me to try though?” He just stared.

“No, I don't.” He shook his head and his face became distant again. Fuck. Wrong. Again. He had to watch his tongue. He knew that but he couldn't help it. He needed to try better.

“I am sorry ...” He was sweating under the blanket. He took it off his shoulders and folded it. He turned around.

“Apology accepted. But I am not done yet.” He turned around and looked up at him again.

“Could we talk not here then? Could you take me to the next B&B or inn wherever that is?”

“I even could arrange to tow away your car.” He smiled.

“That would be so very kind of you. I would really like to get out of the sun now.”

“Hey, this is one of the rare days it is shining up here. You are supposed to enjoy this!”

“Perhaps after I have showered and had dinner.” The DI looked him up and down.

“Show me your ID first. I don't even know your name.” He gestured back.

“It's in my wallet.” They walked back to his car and he got his little extra bag from the front seat. He took his ID out and handed it over.

“You are from London. I always wanted to go there.” He smiled again at him. Good.

“Didn't you notice my horrible English accent?” He smiled.

“I just thought you were from a different region of the English countryside...” He sort of blushed.

“You thought I was freaky...” He tried to look offended but had to grin.

“Apologies...” He murmured walking away from him. He hurried after him.

“Apology accepted.” He had walked up to his car and picked up the mic. He watched him leaning against his car. He arranged transport for his rental car. But what about him?

When he was done, he took off his jacket and he saw his gun clutched to his side and also his handcuffs. He involuntarily licked his lips. He would like to play with these. And him.

“Are you still thirsty?” He had been lost for a second and didn't see him coming back and up close. He held up a bottle with water. He cleared his throat and took it from him.

“Thank you, DI Lestrade.” He drank and licked his lips holding the bottle. He saw him checking him out. Good. Maybe he could make it work nonetheless.

“Come on then. I will take you to your inn.” He made an inviting gesture and he moved over to the passenger seat. He had just his small bag with him and trusted the police to bring his backpack later.

He stopped in front of the inn which was right in the village he had seen from over the fields. It looked rather comfy and he wondered why he hadn't brought his backpack. He hadn't been thinking. He could have showered. Now he needed to talk to him all sweaty and dusty. Well, it couldn't be helped now. The DI slung a messenger bag over his shoulders and they entered the pub which belonged to the inn.

“Oi, Gregory, good to see you!” Gregory it was then. Nice name.

“Want a pint?”

“I am on duty, Finbar.” He looked at him.

“Do you want it?” He nodded.

“Since when was that a problem?” He brought two pints to their table and DI Gregory sighed but accepted. They clinked glasses. The guy still stood beside the table.

“Thank you, Finbar.” He didn't bother to look up at him. The guy grinned and looked him up.

“He your new?” Now the DI looked up again shaking his head. John grinned.

“No, he not his new. He his witness.” He smiled up at him and he just left.

“Seems the apologies won't end.” He shook his head.

“That's not your fault. Now let's talk and finish your duty. Later we could have dinner.” Surprised eyes met his.

“I am not supposed to mingle with witnesses.” He snorted at that.

“Nonsense. I just found the parts. Nothing more. I will be making my statement, sign it and go on. Not too far though.” He gushed down some of his beer and so did he.

“Dinner sounds nice ...” He smiled again and so did he. For some seconds they looked into each other's eyes.

_“Well done, me. That's it. Adventure in the Scottish countryside. With a local DI. What a fucking brilliant blog I will be writing later tonight.”_

_“What the fuck. He is great. Why shouldn't I have some fun? Don't I deserve a life? I will be having dinner with him. And who knows?”_ Both of them were lost in thoughts sipping their beer until their eyes met again.

“When are you going to question me, DI Lestrade?” He smiled.

“Actually, I already have. I think you have nothing more to tell.” He smiled, too.

“Now then, that's actually true. We could proceed with the fun then.” The DI was taken aback.

“What?” He almost sputtered and John handed him a tissue. Greg nodded thankfully wiping his chin.

“First of all, you could order dinner and some more beer.”

“Would that be all?” John shrugged. The fun had begun.

“You could also check when my backpack will be delivered?” Now he grinned.

“It's in my trunk.” John was surprised, he hadn't noticed. He had clearly distracted him. Too much? He tilted his head a bit and took the last of his beer. So did he. He looked at him for some seconds and then got up. He took some menus and ordered two more beers. He handed him the menu.

“The name is Gregory Lestrade. My friends do call me Greg though. I am a DI with the Scottish police. I am single and unattached.”

“Nice to meet you. Greg. My name is John Watson but you have read this already in my ID. I am a GP in London. I am single. I am unattached, too.” He looked him straight into his eyes.

“I saw you looking at my handcuffs.” He rose his eyebrows. Good. But hooked?

“So?” He licked his lips and leant over the table.

“Did you like what you saw?” His forefinger only lightly brushed over his hand holding the pint. It sent a tingling down his gut. Fantastic. Yes. Definitely hooked.

“Absolutely. And I am not talking only handcuffs.” He smiled and moved his hands closer to the table's middle. He let go of his pint and let him take his hand into his. He had large hands. He liked that a lot.

“I like you. You are different.” You have no idea. The waiter returned with the pints and Gregory just ordered some stew without asking. But it was OK. Otherwise he would have stopped him.

***

After dinner, they had a malt in front of a fireplace. John loved that; it was relaxing. Gregory excused himself for a minute and returned with the key to his room.

“Upstairs, last room on the left. I will be right behind with your backpack.”

“Can't wait!” He got up and took the keys out of his hand. Their fingers touched and it sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He could see that the DI also felt it. They both smiled and he hurried outside. He wondered if he would look through his belongings. He would know. But he returned too quick for a thorough search. He quietly knocked and he opened the door leaning against the frame.

“Bringing your backpack, Sir.” He slightly bowed and he pulled him in laughing. He kicked the door closed and dropped the backpack.

“Thank you, kind Sir.” John beamed at him. Greg grinned and approached him with two quick steps. Then he held the handcuffs in front of his face.

“What about these?” Yes! Here comes the much-needed fun.

“God, yes!” John breathed open-mouthed now and Greg's hand was around his neck in a second. He pulled him close and pressed his mouth on his lips. He moved his lips over his pressing down hard. John let his tongue fight against the DI's and Greg's hand in his neck strengthened his grip. He moaned and opened up.

Yes! Yes! Yes! John tilted his head and let him explore his teeth and gum. His teeth nibbled at his tongue and lips. He melted against him. When he felt him slow down, he slowly opened his eyes again and blinked. He looked right into his dark brown ones.

“Undress. Now.” He did. He had had no chance to shower. He had to live with that. Maybe he liked it? He was heavenly aroused by now and was leaking already. He felt his restrained cock. And by the state of Greg's trousers, he was, too. His eyes lingered a bit too long since he slapped him lightly on the back of his head. He proceeded with the undressing.

Greg looked at him. God, he was a god-given witness. He thanked everybody he could think of for having found him. And he wanted to play. He loved that. He felt it when he saw him. He was special.

Finally, he was naked before him. He was quite a bit tanned and had a nice physique. Muscled, he liked that. He nodded approvingly.

“Turn around for me, John.” He did. So far he liked what he did and had done. He had hoped for the latter. And he was right. He took his wrists and closed the cuffs around them rather firmly. He couldn't suppress the moan which escaped him. And he didn't. He was excited and couldn't wait for him to proceed with the play. Expectantly he looked up at him. Now what?

“Spread your legs.” He did and one arm slid around his waist and the other one disappeared between his legs. Expert fingers moved between his cheeks. He pinched his flesh and he started to wiggle. At once he got slapped and he stopped. God! That's fucking great! His thumb pressed down on his hole and he moaned rather loudly. What now?

“Can't have that. Not in here.” He let go of him and pushed him between his shoulder-blades. John stumbled two steps away. Meanwhile, Greg grabbed his bag and opened it. Curiously he watched him rummaging inside. He came out with a ball-gag and a leather blindfold.

John could not have expected that. Surprise! Surprise! Lucky me! His breathing became somewhat louder and he saw he didn't have to ask. He just bound the leather blindfold around his head and then pressed the ball-gag against his lips. It was rather big but he had taken more. He opened up and it was forced behind his teeth. He buckled it tight. His lips were stretched over the rubber and his jaw was strained. God, how he liked that!

“That's better now!” He started to proof that by pressing down on his prick again. His noises were muffled now and he began to drool around the gag. Soon enough he pushed two fingers inside finding his sweet spot. He started to sweat chanting in his head. God, yes, go on!

But he didn't. What? Why did he stop? He stood swaying on the spot until he took one of his nipples between his fingers and pinched it. Yes again! The fucking lottery! He should have told him he had clamps in his backpack. Maybe later. When he could talk again.

He felt him press on his shoulders and he fell on his knees. He pushed his knees apart with his foot. He was still dressed. He could feel his shoe and jeans.

John hoped he would let him suck his cock. No, _make_ him suck his cock. He shifted trying to hear what he was doing. Right away he got hit with something. God, was this a baton? He started to pant and straightened up to show the DI how eager he was.

“Good boy!” Now the baton moved slowly over his cock. Sometimes he pressed down his prick with it. John was sweating and achingly hard.

“You are such a willing slut, aren't you?” Lestrade asked. John nodded and made a confirming noise. The DI quietly laughed. He walked around him and stood close to his back. John could feel his knees lightly bumping against his skin. He panted strongly and drooled a lot. Then he felt his fingers moving through his short, blond hair and he relaxed. The DI scratched his fingernails over his scalp and it felt wonderful. His erection stood high and he was leaking strongly.

Suddenly the fingers clawed into his fine hair and yanked his head back against his legs. His voice sounded threatening when he directly whispered into his ear.

“If you dare to come without me allowing it, you will suffer. I can promise you that!” The last word was hissed.

John moaned and shivered. His bent back felt awfully good and so did just everything. The DI let go again and then kicked him into his arse. John yelled from behind the gag and flew forward. He fell down and his cock hurt like fuck. At once he rolled on his side and concentrated on the pain. He swore behind the ball-gag while he listened to the DI laughing.

“Assume position, slut!” He ordered and John pulled his legs under. He groaned when he first moved. Finally, he knelt with his legs spread, his arse up and his forehead on the carpet. He was still drooling and couldn't help it. And he was horny like hell. He wanted to get laid. Fucked hard. Right here and now. God, please! Do it!

“I know what you want. Don't worry! I'll be fucking you hard into your tight behind like you deserve it!” Lestrade spoke while opening his belt and zip. John heard him shed his trousers. He finally got naked. He wished he could see his body and he turned his head even though he wore a blindfold.

Again with the quiet laughter.

“Perhaps I will let you see later.” He said and John nodded. He tried to beg but it was senseless.

“At first though I will open you up, so I can shove my massive cock into your tiny arse! I really don't want you to bleed out, you know?” John felt the arousal move up and down his spine and he groaned and trembled. The DI just knew what he liked to hear.  
And then he felt his large hands on his cheeks before he parted them. He hit him hard, several times on each cheek, and he wiggled and groaned. God, how he loved that!

The DI parted his cheeks and used his thumbs to rub over his hole. John panted and held still. Perfectly still. He let out a sinful moan when both thumbs pressed inside. Afterwards he teased him with the head of his cock moving between his cheeks, pressing against his perineum and rubbing against his arse.

John felt disgustingly sweaty and he couldn't stop moaning and making other noises. Sometimes he got slapped or tweaked until suddenly the DI grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up.

He almost lost his senses and wobbled on his legs but he was held. He got actually carried several steps until he was thrown on the bed.

“This will be so much better, won't it?” Again with the laughing. John tried to get his composure back and concentrated on his voice and touches.

There were his fingers around his ankles and he pulled him into position. He knelt between his legs and pulled him up by the piece of metal connecting his cuffs. The pain was wicked and he groaned but it only increased his arousal.

“Do not move!” Another few slaps hit the piece of skin right below his arse. John bit into the gag. Hard.

The DI moved off the bed and padded through the room. John heard him rummage inside his bag and return. What else did he have in his magic sex-bag? Bloody hell! This man was just wonderful!

All of a sudden he was back on the bed and using ropes to tie his ankles to the sides. It was getting better and better.

He felt his weight settle on his thighs and John groaned again when his cock got pressed into the mattress.

“Remember! Do not come without my permission! You might regret it!” John shook his head and mumbled something from behind his gag.

“Earlier I said something about preparation. Here it comes!” Something pressed against his hole. It was slicked up and rather cool. John relaxed. The DI pushed it into him and John pushed back up. He moaned and panted.

“Tell me, slut, do you like this?” Lestrade asked. John groaned and nodded as good as he could.

“I thought so. I want to see you move! Come on up!” John kept fucking himself on the dildo while the DI used the needed pressure to get it fully inside.

“You can take a lot. You won't need much preparation. You can take me soon. I am looking forward to that!” With a last push the dildo almost disappeared inside John and he slumped on the bed moaning. Then he thing started to vibrate and rotate and found his prostate. John groaned loudly and soon the DI started to hit him again.

John pulled his legs but the ropes were holding him in position. He desperately rutted against the mattress but knew when to stop. It stopped all when the DI yanked him up by both his hair and the handcuffs. The move made him scream. Pain was his constant companion by now. He felt like he never did before. He was in bloody heaven!

“You made me so hard! I am so horny! I haven't been that horny for ages!” Lestrade roughly whispered. John felt his fingers when he pulled out the dildo. He trembled. His body-control was close to perfection. But he was also close. So bloody close. He started to cry. He sobbed. He drooled. He whimpered.

And Lestrade pushed into him holding him by the hips. He fucked him hard and fast. John's head hectically moved from side to side while he got manhandled. He would be bruised and sore for days and he looked forward to that.

He only wished he could let it all out. He wished he would let him beg and scream and yell.

“You know, I wish I could hear you. But we can't do that in here, can we? It's not appropriate for a Detective Inspector to fuck his one and only witness into oblivion, is it?” John groaned and shook his head. His moves became desperate. The DI seemed to feel how very dangerously close he was because he reached beneath him and held his cock to stop him from coming.

He couldn't control his crying and sobbing though and he just kept doing it. Everything felt so good. He was caught inside his head and enjoyed the feelings his tormented prostate sent through his body and up into his brain.

Now he even stroked his cock and John whimpered some more.

“Shall I show you some mercy?” He asked and John's head came up and he nodded while he still cried and sobbed. The DI increased his pushes and pulled his prick like a mad man while he still fucked him hard.

And he made it. He made them come at the same time. John's orgasm was the most intense he ever had. He felt the DI fill him up while his balls pulled up and he wildly came into the bed beneath him.

Blinding white lights flashed through his brain. Stroboscopes made him dizzy and he finally slumped. He panted around the ball-gag and breathed hard.

Lestrade slowly pulled out and got off the bed. He looked at John whose chest heaved. His nose was probably clotted and he grinned. His chin and chest as well as the ball-gag were covered in saliva and snot. He disappeared into the bath and cleaned his cock.

He wasn't done yet.

He stepped up to the bed and once gently stroked over his back. He made weak noises. He groaned though when Lestrade took off the ball-gag. His jaw cracked and his mouth stayed open a bit.

“Do you need anything?” He asked and carded through his damp hair. He did not free him or took off the blindfold.

“Water, please...” John said. Lestrade took a bottle from the mini-bar and inserted a straw. He touched John's lips who at once started to suck. Almost greedily he emptied half the bottle and then let go.

“Thank you...” He coughed and his head fell back on the bed.

“By now you surely know that we are not done yet. I am still half-hard and I want you to do something about it.” John didn't move.

“You can always tell me _Red_ if you want me to stop. I will stop at once. This isn't a hostage situation and I am not a sadist.” Now John groaned and bit into the bedding.

“I assume you don't want me to stop?” Lestrade asked. John shook his head.

“No. I want more. I want all you are willing to dish out.” John croaked it out and Lestrade grabbed his hair and yanked him up. The move ripped off the blindfold and John blinked his eyes to focus into the light of the room.

“You want? Want? You are moving on dangerous territory, slut!” He hissed into his face and at the same time admired the sass in John's beautiful blue eyes. He let go of his hair and instead took hold of his neck. He several times yanked him from left to right and back.

John was helpless and wonderfully dizzy. He ended up on his knees with his ankles tied. Now the ropes led from his knees to the sides of the bed. The handcuffs were still around his wrists, too. He knew they were chafed and probably had bled a bit. It felt like it. He very well knew how that felt. But he didn't mind at all.

He knelt on the end of the bed and Lestrade stood right in front of him. John eyed his massive cock. This had been inside him? He swallowed. It surely was the biggest prick he had ever seen and felt. This was a porn dick.

“Well, slut? Come on! Suck me off!” He came a bit closer to make it a tad bit easier for John. He shuffled a bit on his knees until he was right in front of him and close enough to get to his prick.

He opened his mouth wide and at first used his tongue to lick around the head. He suckled just a little bit and pressed his tongue into the slit. Lestrade's hands came up at once and clawed into his hair holding him in position. But he wasn't pushing into him. 

Not yet. John hoped for it and just grazed his teeth over the tender flesh.

This hadn't been the right thing to do though because the DI pulled out and hit him flat-handed in the face. Hard.

“No teeth!” He hissed and John looked up at him.

“I am sorry!” They stared into each other's eyes. It took Lestrade almost a minute to get hold of John again. Now he was moving ruder. He simply pushed into his mouth and started to face-fuck him. John gurgled and tried to suck in breath whenever he could. 

He was helpless. He started to cry again.

“Now try again!” Greg let go and just placed his cock on his tongue. John panted a few times until he started again. He just sucked and licked and felt the hot flesh press against his gum.

“This is much better, slut!” Lestrade praised him and started to enjoy the blowjob. He slowly pushed and John moved with him. Soon he was ready again.

John felt it, too, and forced his prick deep into his mouth and partly down his throat. He started to swallow and held his breath.

Lestrade threw his head back and moaned. Then he came and shot his load down John's throat.

He pulled out and lines of saliva and cum still connected them. He used his hand to wipe over John's mouth. He almost tenderly slapped his face and grinned. Then he went into the bath and cleaned himself up properly. He even got properly dressed before he went back to his side.

They locked eyes and John had no idea what to say to him. He was clueless. Lestrade's behaviour was different. He had never met someone like him.

Now he stood in front of him and lowered his head. He kissed him and John melted. When he let go, he cut off the ropes around his ankles and knees and John got into a sitting position stretching them out.

“This has been surprisingly nice, John.” He picked up the ball-gag, the blindfold and the ropes and put everything back into his bag.

“I will pick you up tomorrow morning to question you about today's events. Maybe I will be a bit early.” He grinned.

“What about the handcuffs?” John dared to ask. Lestrade placed the key on the telly.

“There is a first-aid kit in the bathroom. But since you are a proper doctor, you have one in your bag anyway. See you tomorrow morning, John!” He palmed his face and kissed him again. Messy, hard and dirty.

John only woke from his state when the door closed and he was alone. Still with his hands cuffed on his lower back.

He stared at the door for several long seconds. Bloody hell! His cock already was on the way back up and he looked down at it and then at the key on the telly. He licked his lips and rolled back on his front. At once, he started to rut and groan into the bedding. It didn't take him long to come while imagining Greg doing things to him he hadn't yet done but John very much hoped he would. He came in long spurts and was finally done.

He stayed put for a few wet minutes until he moved and got off the bed. He walked over and reached for the key. But the telly was too high for him to reach with his cuffed hands. He had to use his teeth. He spat it on the nightstand and reached for it again. His hands were still a bit shaky but after several minutes of swearing and sweating, he had freed his hands. Slowly he brought them to the front and looked at his wrists. They weren't looking as bad as they felt. They were badly bruised but not chafed. They would hurt for days and remind him of what happened.

He languidly stretched his body and sighed. Then he grinned and walked into the bath to finally take a long, hot shower. Afterwards he dressed into pyjamas and a t-shirt as well as socks and had two drinks from the mini-bar. Before he went to bed he put a large towel over the mattress and checked his mobile. There actually was a text from Greg.

_“You were great! Looking forward to take your report tomorrow!”  
GL_

John grinned while reading and at once replied.

_”Loved every single minute! Perhaps I'll clamp my nipples for you while being questioned...”  
JW_

John yawned and placed the mobile on the nightstand. He switched off the light and pulled up the blanket. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a second.


	2. The Report

Greg rode home in a fucking great mood. He hadn't expected something like this when first seeing John Watson. He had appeared to look so disgustingly normal. Boring even.

But then there had been signs. Clear signs. They had had dinner and a pint and Greg had touched his hand. They had felt it both. There was a willing subject. He had seen him looking at his handcuffs. And he made a decision.

The sex had been great. He had come twice. In his age, it had been almost a wonder. But this Watson guy had been simply amazing. He had submitted willingly and perfectly and he wished they had been somewhere else but in a guest-room in a public pub.

Now he was standing inside his kitchen and emptied his shoulder-bag. He disinfected the ball-gag and the handcuffs and also cleaned the blindfold. The ropes were useless now and he binned them.

He had been lucky these items had been in his bag. Otherwise he would have needed to improvise. Somehow he had the feeling though that John had some toys with him, too. He hadn't thought of asking him and then he was gagged.

But tomorrow was just another day, wasn't it? He would question him, pull him into the police-station but afterwards he would take some time off and take him home. He would show him his play-room in the basement and he was convinced John would like to spend some time there. He was on holiday anyway and perhaps Greg could spontaneously take some days off, too.

Before he went to bed he texted him and actually received a reply after several minutes. He grinned. He must have needed a bit longer to get to the keys. It had been on purpose that he placed the keys too high up for him to reach easily.

That night he dreamt of John Watson hanging from the ceiling with a spreader-bar attached to his ankles and his nipples clamped.

***

The next morning John had a full English breakfast and looked forward to the day. He got picked up by a police-man who brought him into the station for his witness-account. He hoped to see DI Lestrade again and his hopes were fulfilled. They greeted each other normally and sat down. Lestrade asked his questions and John answered them as good as he could. When they were finally done, Greg leant back in his chair and looked at him. He also switched off the recording-device. He sighed and rubbed over his face.

“I am sorry that I can't be more helpful in this matter. But I have only found the body-parts.” John shrugged and looked at him.

“You have been most helpful, Dr Watson.” They looked into each other's eyes and both men smiled. Lestrade stood and so did John. He expectantly looked at him. The DI reached into his pocket and handed over a card. John took it and turned it over between his fingers.

“A constable will return you to your inn, Dr Watson.” He lightly tilted his head and raised a brow. Then he left the room. Only then John's eyes focused on the card. There was a message written on it.

_“I will pick you up at noon at your pub. Do not go away. Prepare yourself.”  
GL_

John grinned and actually enjoyed the ride home. He checked the time and found he had about one hour left until he would be picked up. He showered again and changed clothes. He hadn't much with him but he had always something nice to dress into should he need to impress someone. Yesterday he had had no chance and he had been dirty and sweaty. But not today he would.

Shortly before noon, he looked into the mirror. He wore black denims that sat tight around his muscled legs and arse. The olive-coloured t-shirt sat rather right over his chest, as well. He wore Chelsea boots in a dark olive, too. His hair was arranged nicely with a bit of product. He was shaved and had used his favourite after-shave.

And he was very pleased with what he saw. He hoped the DI would be, too.

***

Lestrade had gone home after questioning Dr Watson. He knew he would read the message and be ready at noon. No, he wouldn't only be ready. He would be eagerly waiting for him expecting another round of wild sex.

He changed his clothing at home. Now he wore a pair of tight black leather trousers, a well-fitting v-neck t-shirt with a black denim shirt over it. He used products in his hair but did not shave. It gave him a roguish look.

He rode over to the inn and he had been right. There he was standing in the sun waiting for him. And he looked great, sexy and very attractive. Ready to devour.

He stopped the car directly in front of him and John hadn't moved a tiny fraction. Instead he grinned at him and Greg grinned back. Invitingly he gestured over to the passenger seat. John opened the door and sat by his side. He licked his lips and looked him into the eyes.

“Hello again, DI Lestrade.” He greeted him.

“Good to see you again so soon, Dr Watson. Would you like to be my company for today?” Greg asked.

“God, yes! Please!” John replied as eagerly as Greg had foreseen it. He brought the car back on the road.

“We will be having lots of fun.” Greg said with a boyish grin on his handsome face. John already felt his spine tingle and wondered what was coming up for him. And where they were going. What were his plans for today?

“Stop thinking, John. Relax!” Lestrade said while driving over the country-roads. John turned his head and didn't know how to reply to that. Greg slowed down and stopped the car by the side. John swallowed. Had he spoiled this already?

“Do you need my help to relax a little?” He asked and John nodded. He was happy to accept his help.

“Yes, please...” His voice was rough already.

“I actually wanted to start the scene when we got to my place. But I can see that I need to change my plans. Well, I am starting our game-day right now. Do you consent?” He seriously asked.

“Yes, I do.” His prick twitched and his throat was dry.

“Very good, John. From now on you will use an honorific. You are to call me _Sir_ when acknowledging my orders. You will follow my orders without discussion. We will be using the colours. You won't be able to speak for a longer period though. You will cross your fingers if you need me to stop. Again, do you consent?” Greg asked.

“Yes, Sir.” John instantly replied. They locked eyes for a few seconds. Greg thought about his next action and decided to give him something to do.

“I want you to get out your tiny dick. Show me. I want you to place your hands on the headrest for the rest of the ride. I also don't want to hear you or see you shift on the seat. I simply want you to behave around me.”

“Yes, Sir.” John's hands opened his zip and pulled out his prick. It was twitching and hovered a little bit over the fabric. His arms held on to the headrest and he settled. He had been a soldier. No, wrong. He still was a soldier and he knew about discipline. This needed a lot. He would show the DI how good he was; how perfectly he followed his orders.

Greg looked at him. Oh yes, he had known it. Dr Watson was a perfect submissive. And he was eager to impress his new dom. He grinned. He would have a splendid day! They both would.

And since he was always prepared he reached into the glove-department and got out a plastic-thingy that looked like an over-sized pacifier.

“Open up, slut!” John knew when he needed to acknowledge an order. Now it wasn't the time and he simply opened his mouth. Greg pushed the thing into his mouth and his lips closed around it. He pressed the plastic against his mouth and it got stuck. 

Somehow the thing inside his mouth grew and John's eyes widened. It pressed down his tongue and he felt the suction around his mouth. He tried to suppress a noise but he had to let out a tiny moan and close his eyes for a second.

“This is good, isn't it? I found it online. The saliva makes it grow and pressure activates the suction. This is the first time I use it and I already love it!” Then he looked at John's cock.

“Now, that looks rather sad to me...” He shook his head and donned latex gloves that he also pulled from the gloves-department. The latex slapped around his wrists and John couldn't but flinch when hearing that noise. He grabbed his cock and pulled it with long, hard strokes to its full size.

John panted and looked down. Soon his cock hovered fully erect in front of him. If someone would look into the car they would see him completely exposed. It aroused him a lot and it made Greg grin.

He started the car and rode the rest of the way. He used the remote in front of his garage and drove inside. The door closed behind them and he got out. John did not move. He hadn't been ordered to. Greg walked around the car and opened his door.

“Get out.” John left the car with his dick still hanging out of his trousers.

“Fold your hands over your neck.” John did that and wondered what would happen next. Greg reached out and pressed on the pacifier. The suction stopped at once and he pulled it out of his mouth.

“Go through that door. I'll be right behind you.” John started to walk and entered the house. It looked nice.

“Now the door at the end. Open it and go down the stairs.” John did that, too. It was pitch black down there. The little bit of light from the top wasn't enough to see what was down here. Carefully John moved forward until he got stopped by Greg's voice.

“Stay.” He closed the door and switched on the light. John's eyes widened. He stood in the middle of a fucking play-room. He was in heaven. He looked at Lestrade licking over his lips.

“Surprise!” Greg spread his arms wide and grinned.

“This is sound-proofed. In here you can scream your lungs out, yell like a mad man and no one will hear you. I saw you wanted to let it out yesterday. Today you can. I will only gag you for my own pleasure.” Expectantly he looked at John.

“Thank you, Sir. For everything you are going to provide.” Greg nodded looking very pleased.

“You are very welcome, slut.” Greg rubbed his hands. He had many plans for today. And he started the game.

***

Several minutes later John's wrists were tied over his head and he was hanging from the ceiling. He stood on his toes with his legs held open by a spreader bar. He was naked. And he was still hard, achingly hard.

Greg looked at him and then at his erection. He sadly shook his head and turned away. John watched him.

“Are you watching me, pet?” He looked over his shoulder and John swallowed.

“No, Sir.” He quickly replied. Greg slowly walked back to him.

“Now you are lying to me. That's bad. Really bad.” He shook his head.

“I am sorry, Sir!” John quickly said trying to make it better.

“You will be, slut. You will be very sorry very soon.” From behind he threw a heavy rubber hood over John's head making him blind. He used a shorter piece of rope around his neck to hold it in place. Tiny holes allowed him to breathe. His hearing was also reduced in this way.

He felt him close. Then he felt something around his left nipple. A suction cup. He panted when he felt his nipple grow. Afterwards, he let out a scream when it got clamped. The other nipple followed. He felt a chain dangle between them. It got lifted up and dropped several times eliciting noises from him.

Greg's hand moved over his flat stomach and suddenly pulled his cock. John groaned loudly and shook making the bar rattle.

“You are enjoying this way too much, slut. Time to become sorry then!” Greg spoke extra loud so John was able to hear his words clearly.

He heard him rummage behind him, a door opened and closed again and then he was back. The hand holding his prick was fucking cold and the moment John realised what was about to happen it already happened. His cock disappeared in a bowl with ice-cubes. He yelled and shook and his erection went poof while Greg heartily laughed.

Greg tied his cock and balls with rope. It went all over his genitals and would perfectly prevent any of his possible orgasm. Soon after Greg used a flogger. He hit him all over his body with it, not too hard but with enough strength to make his skin glow nicely. 

John constantly groaned and moved his body. It almost felt nice. It made his body warm and he seemed to be aware of every square inch of skin he had. The rhythm Greg used was also interesting because it kept being the same and made him unaware of anything happening. He went under and completely relaxed.

The DI looked at his body and smiled. This guy was simply perfect. He took off the rubber hood and looked into his face. He was too far gone to react. His eyes were unfocused but he seemed to be just fine.

Greg was impressed. This had been fast. He placed the flogger back where it belonged and moved his hands over John's body. He quietly moaned and huffed. Greg took him off the ceiling and made him move over to the rack where he bent him over and cuffed his wrists and ankles to it.

He waited until he was back with him until he spoke.

“Well, well. You have enjoyed this, haven't you?” He asked standing right by his side.

“Yes, Sir.” John replied from down below.

“I bet you wish for something in your tight behind, too?” Greg said.

“Yes, Sir. Please!” John replied.

“Well, well. Let's see what I can find for your greedy hole.” Greg walked away and opened a drawer. John listened and heard him coming back. He heard him slick something up and then it got pressed between his cheeks. John groaned and relaxed. The thing was big but not as big as Greg had been. Soon it was inside and John recognised anal-beads. The beads became bigger and bigger the more entered his body. He was sweating and groaning. But Greg never stopped and pushed them all inside. John was panting after the last one had disappeared inside his arse. He felt stuffed.

“Tell me, slut. Isn't that nice?” Greg slapped his arse.

“Yes, Sir, it is very nice!” John answered. Greg walked around him and took his hair lifting his head up.

“I am doing so many nice things for you and you just hang around. We need to change that. Suck me! But remember, no teeth or you will regret it for real this time!” He shook his head several times. Hard. John groaned and saliva flew from his mouth. Greg kept holding him and his free hand opened his zip and reached inside. He took his cock and without further ado pushed it between John's lips who had opened his mouth already. Wide.

But the position wasn't any good. Greg stopped it again and tied his hands on his lower back instead. He got a head-harness with an attached spider-gag and adjusted it tightly. John drooled very soon. Greg hooked a leather strap to a ring on top of his head and connected it with his tied wrists. His head was forced up and the position was much better. Not for John though it was.

Greg pushed back inside and fucked his mouth fast and hard. John coughed and spit and tried to use his tongue but it wasn't really possible. Right before Greg came he pulled out and shot his load all over John's face and neck. His mouth was still wide open and his eyes fluttered.

Afterwards, Greg took the anal-beads and pulled and pushed several times. John groaned loudly and his body shook.

“I bet you want to come, am I right?” John carefully nodded. Snot ran over his lips and chin and he gurgled.

“Let's see what I can do about that...” Greg grinned and took off the rope around his cock and balls. At once John's cock came up and hovered in the air. The DI grabbed it and pulled it in long hard strokes while John moaned wantonly.

“I want to test your patience though.” He got him off the rack and untied him. John's body trembled but he didn't stop him. Greg changed the head-harness against a bit-gag which had him drool soon again.

“You will not move or touch your cock. No matter what I will do. You will only come when I tell you to. Can you do that for me, pet?” Greg whispered.

John nodded his reply and kept drooling. Greg clamped his nipples and then took his prick. He pushed a penis-plug into the slit and John stood stock still concentrating on his growing need to orgasm. He panted around the bit-gag and his eyes slowly closed.

“Eyes open!” Greg yelled all of a sudden and it worked on John as Greg had thought it would. His whole stance changed and he stood straight up but at ease. Greg grinned. Just perfect!

He started to move his large hands all over his body and finally took hold of the beads again. He slowly, so slowly, pulled them out and dropped them. By now John was crying and whimpering but he didn't move.

His prick hurt and he bit hard into the gag. Tears and snot ran over the bit and chin and he fought to keep his eyes open.

Greg watched him sway on the spot. This was good. Very good.

“Are you ready to come for me, pet?” John moaned and slowly nodded. Greg pulled out the penis-plug and watched his prick twitch. John's hands were curled into fists and his shoulders were hunched.

Greg made a few steps back and licked his lips.

“Go on and come for me, slut!” He shouted and John came in long and hot spurts. Greg watched him in fascination. This was amazing! But all of a sudden John closed his eyes and fell. He crashed on the ground and didn't move or make a sound.

“John?” Greg hurried over and knelt by his side. He took off the gag at once and felt for his pulse. It was a bit weak but not dangerously so. He was a bit cold and clammy though. Why hadn't he used his bloody safeword? This obviously had been a bit too much.

Greg chewed on his lips and looked him over. John's eyes were open but he was too far gone to really see him. Finally, Greg got a towel and cleaned him up. Then he threw him over his shoulder and carried him into his living room where he placed him on the sofa. Still, he didn't react to anything. But the moment he rested on the soft fabric he closed his eyes and snuffled. His head fell to the side and he was asleep. 

Greg relaxed. He had watched this behaviour before but not this intense. And not with a man that strong. He covered him with a blanket and filled a glass with water for himself and for him when he woke. He sat in an armchair because he wanted to be by his side when he woke up.


	3. The Real Fun

John really enjoyed what the DI did to him. When he hung from the ceiling and got flogged with his genitals tied, he was in heaven. When he got bent over the rack and fucked with the beads, it was just wonderful. Even the face-fucking was brilliant with his mouth being forced open.

But then he stood there and tried not to come. But there was a penis-plug. And his large hands. And he came. And everything suddenly was too much. He went under too quick. It was like he was watching himself from the outside standing there and trying to be good for his dom. He felt like being caught inside a washing-machine and tumbled over and over again. He knew he came but he was too far gone to really enjoy this. Then he fell and it became all dark.

***

John woke because it was nice around him. It was warm and soft. Before it had been cold and uncomfortable. He slowly blinked his eyes open but he also pulled up his legs and rolled on his side. He actually snuffled. That noise finally woke him up. He realised he wasn't tied up. Instead he rested beneath a blanket on a very comfortable sofa. His spine tingled and his cock twitched. And his eyes met Greg's. John swallowed.

“Are you OK?” Greg leant forward in his armchair and looked serious. John licked his lips.

“Yes. I think. I feel weird...” He roughly whispered and got up on one elbow. Greg stood and handed over the water.

“Drink this.” John took the water and emptied the glass. It was good and made him feel a bit better.

“What happened?” John dared to ask and finally sat all the way up leaning against the backrest with his legs crossed and the blanket around his shoulders.

“Honestly I don't know. I have never witnessed anything like this.” Greg told him what he had done and how he had reacted. John was clueless, too. He had never reacted to a dom or during a session like he had just now.

“I have had a proper breakfast. I didn't feel bad, scared or was hurt. I enjoyed what you dished out. You were great. I don't know...” John shook his head and cast his eyes.

“I'll better be going. I am sorry I have disappointed you. Could you please show me the way to the next bus-stop?”

“What?” Greg called out loudly and John flinched.

“I surely won't do any such thing! I was looking forward to spending time with you.” Now he sounded disappointed.

“But I failed you...” John said but Greg shook his head.

“No, you did not. Perhaps I simply exaggerated. I dommed you for several hours.” John looked surprised.

“Really? It didn't feel like several hours...” He shook his head.

“You have been with me for four hours now.” Greg explained and John swallowed. Greg stood.

“Listen. I'll get your clothes and then I will cook some late lunch. Then you will tell me what you like, really like, and I will do it. Perhaps that's better? I really don't want you to go.” He looked at him and John's face lightened up a bit.

“I'd like that...” And he smiled up at Greg who just smiled back and walked downstairs to fetch his clothes.

Soon after they sat in the kitchen and John watched Greg cook. He actually was a good cook and John looked forward to his lunch.

“Tell me, John. What would you like me to do to you?” Greg asked while stirring the pasta-sauce. John thought about it for a minute.

“I always loved bondage. Being tied down and made helpless. Blindfolded. A ball-gag. Slapped and beaten. Hard. I like masks, too.” John's voice became rough again and Greg looked over his shoulder.

“Anything else you want me to do to you while you are in bondage?” He asked and John licked over his lips.

“Candle wax. Ice. Deprivation mask. Leaving me behind being all helpless and muted with a huge toy in both my arse and my mouth. Force me to piss myself.” Now it was all out. Carefully John looked up and into Greg's huge brown eyes.  
Greg rubbed over his crotch. John saw the massive bulge beneath the fabric and he swallowed. Then he shrugged.

“Too much?” But Greg shook his head.

“No, simply perfect! What about including the lunch?” John tilted his head.

“Like force-feeding?” John wondered.

“For example?” But John shook his head.

“No, that's not my kink. Also eating out of a bowl like a pet or using diapers isn't.” Greg nodded.

“That's fine. I was just asking. I would have done it but it is not my kink either.” Now both of them grinned.

***

A while later they were back in the basement. Greg didn't use ropes this time. Instead he put him into a straightjacket. John instantly became hard and was leaking again. He tried to move his arms but couldn't. He still wore his jeans and the strap went between his legs, too.

“Sit down over there, pet.” Greg pointed over to a leather bench. John walked over and sat down. Greg stood behind him and shook out a mask.

“If you need to safeword, tap your foot or your head twice against anything you are close to. I can't see your fingers and you can't speak. That's the only way to signal me to stop.” John nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” Greg pulled the mask over John's head and pulled it into position. There were plugs inside his ears and the buckle was fastened tight around his neck. Next came the leather over his eyes and the world became black. At last, the penis-plug was shoved into his mouth and got covered by a wider part of leather. John was robbed of all his senses. The only thing he could still do was feel. And hear, as he soon enough found out, when a permanent white noise tortured his ears. It made him feel confused after a minute and he groaned.

He felt being moved around and he got hooked close to a wall. Then nothing. John shifted on the spot and tried to turn his head but couldn't. He had no idea for how long he stood there until he finally needed to rest his head against the wall. His legs felt wobbly and the white noise still swirled inside his brain.

***

Greg woke him rather rudely by using a riding crop on his arse. He hit him several times and made him move on the spot. He took him off the wall and made him kneel. His hand rubbed over his groin. John was achingly hard and had leaked into his trousers.  
He pushed John's legs apart and forced his head down. He got hooked to the floor and Greg slapped his arse. Hard. John groaned and shook. He was caught inside his head. The white noise was everywhere. It surrounded him like a blanket.

Greg rubbed over his groin. The bulge was prominent beneath his jeans and he pressed back against his hand.

Greg had the time of his life but he wasn't done yet. He wanted him to come into his trousers, soil and piss himself. Then he would leave him behind for a while.

He used leather straps to tie his ankles and knees. He used a smaller strap over his feet and connected his ankles with the straightjacket. He was completely immobile.

Finally, Greg pressed down on his arse, pressed his hard cock against the floor. John's head wanted to come up but couldn't. A very suppressed noise came out from behind the mask but he didn't make a move to show Greg to stop. He could still hit the floor with his head.

Greg let go and at once and as he had foreseen it, John rutted against the floor. It seemed like he was actually trying to fuck the floor. Greg picked up a strong wand and pressed it between his legs from behind and now he could hear him scream. He shook like being electrocuted and then he came. He came into his trousers and Greg grinned.

John was breathing hard and he must be sweating, must be disgustingly sweaty inside the straightjacket. Greg licked his lips and sat on the bench to watch him. He didn't do anything. To John, he didn't. Instead, he pulled out his mobile, checked his emails and read the news.

John was very still for a long time. It took him almost two hours until he shifted on the floor and tried to lift his head. Greg concentrated back on him and knew it was time. It would be the last thing happening today. He would make him piss.

After another twenty minutes, his body relaxed and he let go. He pissed and groaned. His jeans became dark and wet. He actually pissed a lot. Well, Greg had made him drink a lot of water and then some wine for lunch, hadn't he?

He waited for another thirty minutes in which John did not move at all. Only then he stood and started to free him. The last thing he took off was the mask. John hadn't moved or flinched or anything during all this.

Now Greg looked into his eyes. Still, he was stunned by the lightning blue of John's beautiful eyes.

“Say something, John.” Greg knelt by his side and his thumb moved over his face.

“You are amazing... I feel like I am flying...” John smiled dreamily but kept looking into his eyes.

“You are so beautiful...” He sighed and closed his eyes. Greg cleared his throat and shook his head.

“Well, you are extremely sweaty and you have also soiled yourself. You need to shower.” But John shook his head.

“Can't move...” Greg looked at his body and started to rub his legs and arms. John groaned.

“That's better. Help me up, please?” John said and Greg pulled him up. He swayed for a few seconds but finally stood with his legs spread. They slowly walked upstairs where Greg showed him the bathroom.

John felt much better and enjoyed his shower. He huddled into a bathrobe of Greg's that cleaned the floor after him. It looked funny and Greg had to grin.

“Not funny!” John glared at him and Greg instead offered a bundle of clothes.

“Here, I found a tracksuit of mine. It will be too big but it is the only thing I can offer while your clothes are being cleaned and dried.” John took them.

“Thank you. I mean it.” He quickly changed into them and felt just great. He joined Greg in the living room and was given a drink. He gladly accepted sitting down.

“You haven't fucked me down there.” He suddenly said. Greg shook his head.

“No, I haven't. I wanted to give you what you asked for. You haven't asked for a fucking.”

“I thought that was crystal clear. I mean, the fucking part. I always want to be fucked. By you.” John sipped his drink.

“Well, there is still time.” Greg tilted his head making John clear his throat.

“I am willing. Very much so. Now it's your turn to do what you want.” John said and it made Greg raise a brow.

“Are you challenging me, John? Could be dangerous...” He tilted his head. John shrugged and emptied the glass placing it back on the table. Then he moved off the sofa and walked over to Greg. He lowered his body and slowly pushed his knees apart to kneel between them. Greg licked his lips.

“That would actually be a good start. Slut.” He had just started the next session.

***

He made John suck him for a while but he didn't want his hands on his body. Or on any body. But John's hands always came back to touch himself, mainly his own prick.

Suddenly Greg stood and his dick fell out of John's mouth. He locked eyes with him.

“I said no hands, slut. You weren't listening to me.”

“I am sorry, Sir.” John tried to make it better but failed.

“Stay!” Greg pointed his finger and made John flinch. He settled and watched Greg walk downstairs. He came back rather soon with a few things in his hands. At first he tied his hands with rope. He pulled him up and got him out of the trackpants.

Next, he tied his genitals and clamped his nipples. At last, a ball-gag was forced behind his teeth and buckled tightly. John groaned, his cock and balls were hurting already. He got some more ropes and tied them around his chest, above and below, and over his shoulders and thighs. The more John shifted the tighter they became.

God, Lestrade really knew his business. John was aroused again but this time he wouldn't get the chance to come.

“I don't want you to move, slut.” And John really tried not to jump when he got shocked by a prod. The electricity stung like fuck and he shouted but refrained from moving too much. After the prod came a blindfold. Then nothing for a few minutes.

John stood on the spot and calmed his breathing.

“Very good so far. I knew you could behave, slut.” John felt him coming closer and his large hand moved over his flat stomach. Then he hit him. He actually boxed him against his chest and stomach and John yelled behind the ball-gag.

Greg boxed him through the living room until John bumped against the sofa. His knees folded beneath him and Greg quickly turned him around and pressed him down.

John's cock was pressed against the fabric of the sofa and he groaned. He drooled and concentrated on the man behind him. Lestrade's large hand held him down and pressed hard between his shoulder-blades. His nipples got tormented on the sofa, too. His feet shuffled over the hardwood and the noises he made aroused Greg even more.

He finally freed his cock and used his pre-cum to slick it up. He lined up and simply pushed into John. With one single push of his hips, he entered his willing body. John screamed and Greg fucked him hard. He also kept slapping him and pulled him up by the rope around his chest straining his body.

He kept himself on the edge for quite a long time, held himself back several times, but finally he let go. He threw his head back and bruised John's hips while he came inside of him. He panted hard and slowly pulled out.

John hung over the sofa and shook. His body trembled uncontrollably and he constantly groaned and moaned.

Greg lifted him up and threw him onto the sofa. Now he shrieked because of the pain in his nipples and his cock.

He wondered if he should let him come but then shook his head. Another round of ice was waiting for him in the fridge. He grinned and walked away to get it. He lifted him up and shoved the bowl under his body. Then he pressed him down again and his cock disappeared amongst the cubes. John wailed several times until he only quietly whimpered.

Greg took the bowl away and waited until John didn't move anymore, didn't flinch, and his breath had calmed again. Only then he started to untie him. The last things he took off were the blindfold and the gag. John used his hands to get up and sit properly. He leant against the back of the sofa and looked into Greg's brown eyes.

“You are the most amazing dom I have ever subbed for. I mean it, Greg.” He looked serious. Greg had the decency to blush a bit beneath his natural tan.

“Thank you. I can return the compliment because you are the most wonderful submissive I had ever had the good fortune to have beneath me. I had a great time, simply wonderful.” They looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly John's stomach rumbled and it made Greg smile.

“I need to feed you again. Would you like takeaway?” John quickly nodded.

“God, yes! May I use your shower again?” John asked.

“Sure thing. I'll order some Chinese for us? That OK?” Greg looked questioningly at him.

“Yes, please! I like everything except meat. Thank you!” He disappeared into the bath and Greg in the meantime ordered and got John's clothes out of the dryer.

When the delivery guy rang the bell, John was dressed again and helped set up the table in the kitchen. Greg went to the door and got their food. He placed the boxes on the table but John neatly poured everything into bowls.

“You like it neat, don't you?” Greg asked and sat down.

“Yes, I do. That's not a bad thing, isn't it?” John sat down as well.

“No, of course not. It's just, for myself, I never set up the table like this. But I like it. Even though it shows me what I am missing most of the time.” He sighed filling his plate.

“You are spoiling the mood, DI Lestrade.” John said with a smile and started to eat.

“Forgive me, Dr Watson.” Both men smiled. They enjoyed their meal in silence for a few minutes. They sat on the sofa for their drink after dinner.

“You look tired. I should go and let you sleep.” John said and wanted to get up. Greg snatched his wrist though.

“No. Please stay the night. I would like to wake up with you tomorrow morning before you have to leave.” The move surprised John but he quickly recognised that he liked it.

“I'd like that, too.” Greg looked happy.

“Great! I'll be taking you into town tomorrow after breakfast. You need to pick up your car.” John nodded.

“Yes. My plane leaves in the late afternoon. There will be enough time to reach the airport.”

"I thought you would be driving up north?" Greg sounded surprised. He had hoped to see John again when he came back this way.

"Yes, I decided I had enough of the country and want to go home. But I am only an hour away." And he invitingly smiled. Greg returned it but didn't react verbally.

“Let's go to bed. I have to admit, I am knackered.” Greg yawned and quickly covered his mouth.

“God, I am sorry.” But John shook his head.

“No, don't be. We had an exhausting day and I'd like to sleep, too. Come on.” They went through a quick bathroom-routine and soon John joined Greg in his bedroom. He hadn't seen that room before and it looked utterly normal.  
John climbed into bed and Greg held out an arm.

“May I?” He asked. John hadn't cuddled for a long time and found he wanted to.

“Yes.” He smiled and moved up close. Greg pulled him against his taller body and held him around the waist. He sighed and John felt him falling asleep. He listened to his breathing rhythm and fell asleep too.

***

The next morning Greg woke up first. He felt warm and soon remembered. He wasn't alone in his bed. He turned his head and looked at John. He was still sleeping. His hair was wild and he looked younger in his sleep.

Greg carefully reached out and moved his fingertips over his muscled body. John murmured something but didn't wake up.

Greg moved beneath the blanket and freed his cock from his pyjamas that were actually Greg's. Then he started to wake him properly. Soon John was hard and erect and groaned. The blanket was thrown off and their eyes met.

John almost looked shocked and paralysed. Surely he hadn't expected anything like this. He panted and his arm was too short to reach his head. He dropped his hand and his hips came up. He moaned and his prick twitched.

Greg sucked hard and used his hand to stroke him. He finally came deep down Greg's throat. He sucked him clean and finally sat cross-legged by John's side. He licked his lips.

“Good morning, sunshine!” He grinned and John melted further into the mattress.

“Good morning! You are making it really hard for me to leave your side...” He muttered but soon enough rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bath. Greg grinned and got up, too. He brewed coffee and prepared breakfast.

They enjoyed each other's company as long as they could until John got dressed and they left. They quietly rode towards the town but suddenly Greg stopped the car.

“What's wrong?” John asked looking at him.

“I want to kiss you good-bye properly. I can't do it in town.” Greg had a serious expression on his face.

“Oh...” John was surprised but rather happy about it. It didn't feel like he had just been a fuck-toy. He turned towards Greg and offered his lips.

“I'd like that. A lot.” They kissed and groped for a long time until Greg finally let go.

“OK. Well.” He cleared his throat. John felt hot and aroused again but willed his erection away.

“That was a proper good-bye indeed.” They both smiled and Greg started the car again.

He drove John into the village and directly to the garage. John got out and smiled at him.

“Thank you. For everything. You have been the most helpful, Detective Inspector.” John said.

“No, I have to thank you. You have been great.”

“If you happen to be in London, you know where to find me.” John said tilting his head.

“I sure do. If you do happen to come back up here, you know where to find me, too.” They waved good-bye and Greg rode away.

John looked after him as long as he could. Then he turned around and picked up his car. He rode back to his inn to get his luggage and soon after left town.

He was at the airport in time to catch his flight and departed for London, his home-town. A lot of work would be waiting in his practice and he looked forward to going back.

He would miss the fabulous Detective Inspector though. He wished he had a dom like him in London.

John sighed and closed his eyes the moment he had fastened his seat-belt. He didn't want to talk to the person sitting beside him. He wanted to go through his memories of his time with Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector.


End file.
